Save Him
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: 'Sometimes I can see visions, people who died who have unfinished business. And this man pointed me to you.'
1. Chapter 1

Title: **SAVE HIM  
><strong>Type Multipart Fic  
>Characters: Damon, Elijah, OC (Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric in the background)<br>Pairing Damon/Elijah (+OC?)  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, HurtComfort  
>Summary: ''Sometimes I can see visions, people who died who have unfinished business. And this man pointed me to you.''<p>

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC's

**AN/** Apparently my muse is kicking with new ideas and I couldn't say no. Don't want her to get mad, you know? *grin*

**Note:** Alaric is dead, so the setting of this story is somewhere in the beginning of the forth season which I won't touch. Damon is hurting since Elena chose Stefan and his best friend/lover is dead. Stefan is too occupied with Elena and her adjustments to being a vampire he doesn't notice anything wrong with his brother. No one, but Jeremy, knows the true relationship between Damon and Alaric since they kept it as a secret.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Christiana Adams-Noel was a typical 27 year old woman. She thought of herself like nothing special. She wasn't a beauty, but she wasn't ugly either. She was of average height and weight, red hair and green eyes.

But, she was smart, she wanted to make it out in the world on her own. She declined her father's offer to go to Harvard and study business like him, instead she wanted to be a teacher. He threatened he would disown her if she continued with her ideas, and after one big fight, she took everything she owned, and without a second glance, left her home. During her school, she worked like a part-time waitress, and three months ago, she was finally done. She was now able to find herself a teaching job.

Being a daughter of a businessman, who spend most of his time in his office, she was left to the care of their housekeeper and her husband. They were more parents to her than her own father ever was. They were the only thing she missed, but they kept in touch. Her mother died giving birth to her, and she always felt he hated her for it. She had an older brother, Jack, who died in a car accident two years ago. That day was the hardest day for her. She couldn't accept her brother was gone.

The only thing that was unique about Christiana was that she had visions. Not the kind she could see the future, no. She was able to see dead people who had some unfinished business when they died. The visions she had were more like messages to the living relatives. That rarely happened, and that is why she was so surprised when she dreamed of a man she never saw in her life.

The man in her dream told her his name was Alaric Saltzman, and that the person she must find was Elijah Mikaelson. She had been looking for him for the past two weeks, calling everyone with that name. Until yesterday, she had no luck in finding him. The right one, that is. Then yesterday morning, she received a phone call.

''I heard you have been searching for me.'' A man on the other side said, and she couldn't but notice his pleasant voice.

''If your name is Elijah Mikaelson, that would be the truth.'' She answered. ''However, I don't know if you are the right Elijah I'm looking for.''

''And how can we know that for sure?'' The man asked.

''Do you know someone by the name of Alaric Saltzman or Damon Salvatore?'' She asked the question that could prove she was talking to the right Elijah.

There was a silence on the other side after she said those names, and after a long moment, when she thought that the line went dead, he answered.

''Yes. I do know of them.''

Christiana let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. ''Then you are the person I'm looking for. I have a message, but I can only tell you in person.''

''Very well. Since you are in New York, a plane ticket will be waiting for you at the airport, tomorrow. I believe your flight is in 20.30.''

''How...?'' Christiana asked confused. She didn't tell him she was in New York.

''I did a research of my own, Miss Christiana. Goodbye.'' He answered her unspoken question and hang up.

Christiana was too shocked to say anything when she heard the line went dead. Sighing, she started packing. As soon as she delivers the message from a dead Alaric, she would return to her normal life, and forget about this strange situation. Little did she know how wrong she was, and how her life would change.

/

Upon arriving to the airport, Christiana went to the info desk. When she said her name, the receptionist gave her the ticket and she was surprised to see it was for the first class. _'So, this Elijah must be very rich.'_ She thought, getting comfortable in her seat. But, even if she was comfortable, she was worried. How will she ever pay him back, since she still hadn't found a job. Maybe this Elijah person will agree she pays a small amount monthly. She sure hoped so. Taking a book out of her purse, she started reading. However, after a while, she sighed. She couldn't concentrate. Her mind was too occupied with the person she will meet in a couple of hours. This was the first time that a dead person said, practically begged her, to inform a living person that he had to save someone. She wondered in what kind of trouble Damon Salvatore was.

Couple of hours later, after a good and peaceful sleep, she arrived at her destination. She was half surprised seeing a car waiting for her when she exited the airport.

''Miss Christiana Adams-Noel?'' The man, the driver as she supposed, asked, and she nodded. ''Please.'' He said, opening the car door for her, then put her suitcase in the back.

''Thank you.'' She smiled warmly at the man.

Some hour or two later, she noticed they were entering through the gate of a very big estate. Ten minutes after driving through the forest, the car stopped, and the driver opened the door once again so she could get out. Her eyes widened at the site. The house was simply breathtaking. Following the man who drove her, she entered, and was met with the most attractive man she ever saw in her life.

''Miss Cristiana.'' Elijah welcomed the newcomer. ''Please, welcome to my house. I'm Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson.'' He smiled and held out his hand.

''It is nice to meet you, Elijah.'' Christiana said, blushing.

''Come, let's not stand in the doorway. Follow me.'' Elijah said, then walked into the living room, waited for the woman to sit, then sat down himself. ''Coffee?''

''Thank you. One spoon of sugar.'' She said, and watched Elijah gracefully pouring the coffee in two cups. After taking a sip, she spoke. ''Before I say why I'm here, I want to address something else first. I hope you will allow me to pay you monthly for the plane ticket. You see, I still haven't...''

''Miss Christiana.'' Elijah stopped her. ''There is really no need for you to pay anything.'' Seeing how she was about to argue, he rushed. ''In fact, you will offend me if you continue with that absurdness.''

Elijah was surprised seeing the young woman in front of him. The man who investigated about her, showed him a picture of her, but it didn't do her justice. She was more beautiful in person. And somehow, he was drawn to her pure green eyes. He was also surprised she wanted to pay for the plane ticket. He knew everything about her. And about her family. He knew her father was rich, but she made her own way in the world, working through her schooling. He admired that about her.

When he heard from one of his contacts that someone was looking for him, he made sure to know everything before making the call. He was shocked to hear two names that no one outside of Mystic Falls knew, especially someone in New York. Someone who had nothing to do with the supernatural things.

He left that small town when his brother was killed. Rebekah, his sister, revenged his death killing Elena, and the doppelganger was now a vampire like the rest of them. In the end, it was inevitable. There was also another reason why he left. He felt something for the older Salvatore. Something he didn't want to explore. Not wanting to be in the middle of the Salvatore's and Elena triangle, he left. He wondered what Damon was doing right now. _'Probably fighting for Elena with his brother.'_ He thought, and that thought left a bitter taste in his mouth.

''Okay. If you are sure.'' Christiana said, breaking his train of thoughts.

''I'm positive.'' Elijah assured her. ''Now, why don't you tell me the reason why you needed to see me and then we can have some breakfast.''

''I don't know if you would believe me, but sometimes I can see visions. Visions of people who died but have some unfinished business.'' She started, looking at the man sitting casually across her.

''Continue. I assure, you I believe in lot of things.'' Elijah said, when she stopped.

He sure did, after living for so long. After all, he was a vampire.

''Great. I thought you would throw me out as soon I said that. Most people don't believe.'' Christiana smiled.

''The visions, do you have them often?'' Elijah asked, intrigued.

''Well, no. I started to get them when I was ten, and since then I get them once or twice a year. They seemed to stop a few years ago, though. They are more like messages of sorts, to the living relatives.'' She explained. ''Anyway, two weeks ago, I dreamed of a man. He told me his name was Alaric Saltzman and that I have to deliver a message to a Elijah Mikaelson. You.''

''I see.'' Elijah frowned.

He couldn't understand why would Alaric leave a message for him. Especially after everything that happened. Alaric was dead because of his family, his mother and brother.

''What was the message?'' He asked.

''The message was simple. He said you have to save him. That you are the only one. The only one who can save Damon Salvatore.'' Christiana said, and watched how Elijah's eyes went wide from shock.

It was true. Elijah was shocked, probably for the first time in his life. That wasn't what he expected. Not that he had any idea what to expect in the first place. But certainly not that he had to save Damon. He wondered in what kind of trouble the older Salvatore managed to get himself into. But, most important question was why was he the only one who could save him? The image of a black-haired, blue-eyed vampire appeared in his mind, and his heart fluttered. There was only one way to find the answers to his questions. He had to go back to Mystic Falls.

''I see.'' Elijah finally said, after clearing his throat.

''Is it something I said?'' Christiana asked in confusion.

''No. It's just...No. Nothing.'' Elijah said, returning to reality, then smiled at the woman sitting across from him. ''Come, the breakfast is served.''

/

During the breakfast, Elijah's mind was occupied with plans. He knew he couldn't let Christiana go, he still needed her, but she was only an innocent human. There was no other way, he will have to compel her. With a heavy heart, that was exactly what he did. He compelled her not to be afraid of him. To accept there are vampires like him very much present in the world. He took her to the room he prepared for her to take a rest before their trip, then returned back into the living room.

''Damon.'' He whispered, thinking of the older Salvatore.

He was surprised when he felt his heart started beating faster. He missed him. Now alone, forced with the reality to go back, he couldn't deny it. He missed him a lot. He cared for him. He may even love him. And that scared the hell out of Elijah.

A couple of hours later, Elijah was ready to go. Christiana came down the stairs, refreshed, one of his men carrying her suitcase. He asked the cook to make some food for the trip.

Elijah sighed, uncertain of what will he find on the end of the road. But, he knew. It was time to go back. Back to Mystic Falls. Back to Damon.

/

On their drive, Cristiana and Elijah talked about everything, getting to know each other. He was curious about vampirism, and he wanted to know more about her. Time went fast, and soon, they were in front of the Boarding House. They entered, and he could hear Elena and Stefan talking upstairs. He frowned hearing the clear dismiss Stefan gave Elena. Looking around the room, he noticed empty Bourbon bottles lying on the floor in front of the fireplace, immediately knowing they were Damon's. _'What in the world happened while I was gone? Where is Damon?'_ He asked inwardly, then heard Elena's footsteps coming down the stairs. _'I will find out soon enough.'_ He thought, and his calm eyes met Elena's sad and frightened ones.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I hope I got you interested. But, I'm still not sure about the pairing. Should I leave it Damon/Elijah or should I add Christiana in it? What do you think?

Thank you for reading, and please review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **SAVE HIM  
><strong>Type Multipart Fic  
>Characters: Damon, Elijah, OC (Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric in the background)<br>Pairing Damon/Elijah  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, HurtComfort  
>Summary: ''Sometimes I can see visions, people who died who have unfinished business. And this man pointed me to you.''<p>

DISCLAIMER: Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC's

**AN/** Another chapter. I must confess I was pleasantly shocked to see how this story was accepted. I still don't know how, and where, to involve Christiana in all this, except her vision, that is. Due to a unanimous response, thank you, by the way, the pairing will be Damon/Elijah, without Christiana. In the meantime, let's see what has been going on in Mystic Falls, shall we?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Damon was sitting in his favorite chair, watching the fire burning in the fireplace, with a bottle of Bourbon in his hand. Watching the flames soothed him somehow, it calmed his emotions that were raging inside him. Pain, guilt, disappointment, yearning, love, hate...all in the same time, heightened a thousand times. However, he didn't want to shut out his emotions. No, he wanted to feel. Feel everything. Especially the pain. That way he knew he was alive, and his lover dead. That way he knew that their love was real.

He didn't move from the chair for over a month. The only time he would get up, was to go to the basement to feed, or to get another bottle. He was drowning his emotions, his pain, in alcohol. He didn't even want to sleep. He just wanted to watch the fire dancing. He loved the fire, the thing that was dangerous for a vampire like him. And the sun. God, how he loved the sun...to feel the warm sunrays on his face...

He was alone in this big house since Stefan was constantly at the Gilbert house, helping Elena dealing with her transition. They failed to protect her. _'No. Stefan failed. He chose to save that worthless human instead of her.'_ Damon thought bitterly. And that action pulled his best friend, his lover, the man he loved, into death as well. He was alone...utterly alone. He tried not to remember that night. The night when his heart broke into pieces. Pieces that he was incapable to put back together.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

First, the phone call he had with Elena, the girl everyone thought he loved. No one knew about him and Ric. Elena called him to say she was going back to Mystic Falls. To Stefan. Somehow, he knew she would choose his brother. He didn't care. Turning around, he saw Ric, his best friend and lover who had nothing but hate in his eyes. He tried to convince himself that that person in front of him wasn't Ric. Not anymore. But, his heart was incapable of believing in that.

''She chose Stefan over you.'' Evil Alaric smirked evilly. ''I'm not surprised, not really. Nobody loves you, Damon. So, why don't you do everyone a favor and let me kill you?''

''You did.'' Damon whispered. ''You loved me.''

Hearing that, evil Alaric lounged at Damon in anger, using his new speed and strength, throwing Damon of guard and on his back. Damon did nothing while he punched him over and over.

''That human was worthless. A vampire hunter falling for a vampire! He should've kill you, not becoming your friend, especially kissing you! I'm his dark side, side that hates all vampires, especially you, and I'm certainly not going to make the same mistake. I'm going to kill you!''

''Then kill me! But you know I'm right. Ric loved me and I loved him! No matter what, we loved each other, and you can't do anything about that!'' Damon said, spluttering blood, his eyes full of unshed tears.

Just when evil Alaric had a stake pointed above Damon's heart, ready to kill, he started chocking, dropping on his knees next to Damon.

''What's happening?'' He asked, spluttering water.

In that moment, Damon was certain of that, the man in his arms was Ric. His hazel eyes were back and they looked at Damon with love.

''I don't know. Ric?'' Damon asked, wanting to be sure.

''It's me, love.'' Alaric answered, smiling. ''Something must've happen to Elena. I'm dying.''

''No! No, you are not! You can't! You can't die!'' Damon said, tears falling. He had to do something. This can't be happening. Not again!

''I don't have much time, Damon. I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever! Don't ever forget that, Damon. Find someone to love when I'm gone. If possible, I will send someone to you. I only ask one thing from you.''

''What?'' Damon chocked, pulling Ric closer to him.

''Don't lose yourself. Kiss me for the last time, love.'' Alaric whispered and their lips met.

It was sweet, tender, heated...full of love... Alaric lifted his hand to cares Damon's face for the last time, then he closed his eyes, and his hand fell.

''Ric? Ric? Ric?'' Damon kept repeating his name and shaking the lifeless body in his arms, but it was no use. ''Ric? NOOO! You can't be dead! No! Ric!'' Then he let out a scream that was heard for miles. ''NOOOOOOOOOOO! RIC!''

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Since he sat down, he hasn't spoken a word. To anyone. Stefan tried to talk to him for the first few days, but eventually, he gave up. Even Elena tried. She told him she remembered the two compulsions he did on her. She remembered they met first, she remembered the attraction she felt toward him, but then she met Stefan and fell in love with him. She remembered the night he told her he loved her, when he returned the vervain necklace. Jeremy tried as well. Why, he didn't know, and didn't care.

He didn't care. Didn't care one bit what she was telling him. Ric was dead. And it was hers and Stefan's fault. He closed himself, didn't even look at her, or at his brother. He refused to acknowledge either of them. His eyes were focused on the fire. And the empty black hole that was now there, instead of his heart.

Suddenly, he blinked, and got up. He noticed he was alone in the house. Stefan was out. _'Probably in the woods, teaching Elena how to kill a bunny.'_ He thought in disgust. For the next couple of hours, he took everything that was his. He had four rooms in the west wing of the Boarding House that were only his. After calling the moving truck, he put everything there. Giving them the direction, he watched it drive away. After one more, and his last, walk through the house, he got in his car and drove away as well. He had nothing left in this town.

/

When Stefan entered the Boarding House an hour later, his instincts told him something was wrong. Seeing the empty chair where his brother spend the last month, the feeling increased, and he looked around. More than fifty empty bottles were on the floor and the fire was out. Then something caught his eye. The rest of Damon's liquor was gone. The cabinet was empty. And, somehow, he knew. Using his vampire speed, he rushed toward the west wing of the house and looked through the rooms. Not a single thing that belonged to his brother was left. It was as if he didn't even existed. Stefan felt his heart literally broke, and couldn't stop the tears from falling. His brother was gone, and he knew he wasn't coming back. Ever again. A memory flashed.

BEGGINING OF THE FLASHBACK

They were sitting in the car, on their way to drop Klaus's body in the Atlantic, where no one would find him, and Stefan glanced at his brother who was driving. His eyes were focused on the road, but Stefan knew Damon's mind was far away.

''I can't believe it. We won. Klaus is finally gone from our lives.'' Stefan said, wanting to break the silence.

''Klaus is gone, but Alaric is still out there, somewhere.'' Damon said after a moment.

There was some strange note in Damon's voice, and Stefan looked at his brother closely, but he couldn't detect what was wrong. Damon had his mask on, and he was incapable to read him.

''Okay, we sort of won.'' Stefan sighed. ''Thank you.''

''For what?''

''For helping with everything. In the end, even you have to admit, we make a good team.'' Stefan answered.

''And it only took a century and a half, you mean?'' Damon said, but Stefan couldn't hear any emotion in his voice.

''You know what happens next, don't you? Elena will have to make a decision.''

''You know how these things pan out, Stefan. She'll probably make a list of pros and cons, and then at the end of the day dump both of our asses.''

''What if she doesn't?''

''Then she'll pick one of us.'' Damon stated simply.

''Well, if she chooses you, I'll leave town and let you two be happy and not be bothered by me.'' Stefan promised.

''And in sixty years we'll go back to being brothers and none of this will matter. Right?'' Damon asked, and Stefan heard the bitterness, but answered anyway.

''Yeah.''

''Fine, if she chooses you, I'll leave town too.'' Damon answered after a moment, his eyes glued to the road.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

For the first time since he met Elena, he felt bitterness instead of love. He knew, even if he was a coward to admit it aloud. Admit to anyone, even himself why she chose him. Because of a duty, because he was a safe choice. Not because she loved him. No, he knew she loved Damon. And because of her, his brother was now gone. Because she chose the wrong brother. And, he was also certain in one other thing. If she had chosen Damon, he would've left, like they agreed, but eventually, he would've come back. To be with his brother, mostly. But, that wasn't the case with Damon. Knowing his brother, Stefan knew he closed himself again, but this time, he left for good. This was the first time he emptied his rooms. And, since Elena was now a vampire like them, living an eternity without his brother, seemed like forever.

''Stefan? What's wrong?'' He heard Elena's voice behind him. He was so deep in his thoughts, he didn't even hear her come in into the house.

''Damon is gone.'' He answered brokenly, not turning around.

''Gone? What do you mean, gone?''

''He left, Elena! Look around!'' He answered in anger, and Elena took a step back in fear, then did what he told her to do.

It was true. She just now realized they were in Damon's room, a room that now looked like an empty shell. Everything was gone, not a single thing was left behind. Realizing the truth, she felt a pressure around her heart. She remembered the talk they had when she turned. He told her he and Stefan had an agreement. When she finally picks one of them, the other will leave. She begged him to stay, she needed him too, and he reluctantly agreed, but afterwards, he closed himself from everyone, watching the fire and drinking to oblivion.

Stefan watched her closely, he could see right through her. But, this time, he couldn't take her remorse, her guilt.

''Leave.'' Stefan said, and she gasped.

''What?''

''You heard me. Go to Caroline, to Jeremy...I don't care. But, just leave me be. I need to be alone.''

''Are you saying it is my fault he left?'' Elena asked, realizing what he wanted to say, and his silence was an answer enough.

Stefan mowed toward the window, and she was left standing there, looking at his back. Finally, she turned and left the room, guilt and pain as her company.

''You chose the wrong brother.'' Stefan whispered, knowing she could hear him.

Tears she was holding started to flow. Thinking she was doing the right thing, she managed to hurt both brothers. Because, she fell in love with both of them. And now, because of her, Damon was gone. She walked downstairs, then gasped in shock when she saw two figures in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** So, Damon left. Poor thing. Elijah came a bit late. Or is he? What should I do with Christiana, now that she won't be a part of Damon/Elijah pairing?

Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **SAVE HIM  
><strong>Type Multipart Fic  
>Characters: Damon, Elijah, OC (Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric in the background)<br>Pairing: Damon/Elijah  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, HurtComfort  
>Summary: ''Sometimes I can see visions, people who died who have unfinished business. And this man pointed me to you.''<p>

DISCLAIMER Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC

AN/ The truth will be revealed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

''Stefan? Can you come down?'' She yelled, alarmed, looking at Elijah and a woman she had never seen before.

''I thought I told you to leave, Elena. What is wrong now?'' Stefan asked when he heard the alarm in her voice, and he stopped in his track seeing Elijah.

''Good day, Stefan, Elena.'' Elijah greeted them politely.

''Elijah. What can we do for you, because I'm sure you didn't come here just to say hello?'' Stefan asked, wary of the Original vampire.

''Actually, I came to help Damon. It seems your brother in need of my help. Can you tell me where I can find him?'' Elijah answered, and managed to shock both Stefan and Elena.

''He left. Took everything that was his, and left. For good.''

''I see.'' Elijah frowned, hearing the pain in the younger Salvatore voice. ''How rude of me. Elena, Stefan, meet Christiana.''

''Hi.'' Christiana said politely, and they nodded.

''What do you mean, Damon is in need of your help?'' Stefan asked.

''I will answer that, but first, Elena, is your brother still able to see ghosts?'' Elijah asked looking at her.

''I believe so.''

''Can you call him to come here? I don't like repeat myself.''

''Sure.'' Elena answered, then called her brother.

/

''What's wrong?'' Jeremy came running through the door, less than ten minutes later.

When Elena called him, and hearing the distress in her voice, he rushed toward the Boarding House, not caring about the speed limit. Bonnie, who was with him at the time, arrived as well. They stopped in shock, seeing Elijah.

''Elijah.'' They said in the same time, not understanding why the Original vampire was here.

''What's going on?'' Jeremy asked, looking at his sister.

''Jeremy, Bonnie.'' Elijah greeted them. ''This is Christiana. She has been compelled to accept the fact the vampires exist, so you don't have to worry.'' He said, and they greeted her, still confused. ''The reason why we are here is because Alaric contacted her and said Damon needs my help. Since he decided to leave town just before we arrived, I told Elena to call you, since you can see ghosts. I need you to ask Alaric why he thought I could do anything and in what kind of trouble Damon got himself into.''

''Damon left town?'' Bonnie asked surprised, looking at Stefan and Elena, and immediately noticed the pain in both of them, and how they seemed distant from one another.

''Yes. He took everything. The west wing of the house, his part, is empty. Completely. It is like he never existed, or been here.'' Stefan answered, his voice cracking.

''I was afraid something like that would happen.'' Jeremy sighed, surprising everyone. ''When Alaric died, he came to me and begged to keep an eye on Damon, warning me he will shut out like he did. I tried to talk to him, but...''

''What do you mean? Why...no, how did he know?'' Stefan asked in shock.

''Stefan.'' Jeremy said, looking at the younger Salvatore. ''Damon and Alaric were together. For a long time. Since the Founder's Day last year when Damon almost died in the fire. But, they weren't only lovers, they fell in love. I don't know how no one noticed it. They were constantly together.''

''What?'' Everyone except Christiana asked in shock, looking at Jeremy.

''But...I thought he was in love with Elena.'' Stefan said.

''He wasn't. He only flirted with my sister to mess with you and to make Alaric jealous. And, he wasn't flirting that much. You, and everyone else were so convinced of that, it gave them a perfect cover. They kept it a secret. I knew because I saw them kissing once, but I decided not to say anything. It was not my place. He tried to protect Elena for you.'' Jeremy explained.

Hearing that, Stefan thought of every time he accused Damon or fought with him over Elena. He, once again, remembered their conversation in the car, the memory that flashed through his mind when he stood in Damon's empty room. Damon's silence and constant drinking for the last month. He thought it was because Elena chose him, but now he knew. Damon was drowning his pain because the man he loved was dead. The sudden pain he felt was so strong it brought tears to his eyes and he swayed on his feet.

''Stefan?'' Elena asked alarmed, and tried to catch him, but he pushed her away, and sat down on the sofa.

''Leave me alone, Elena.'' Stefan said in anger, and she cringed. ''What we learned now doesn't change a thing.''

He paid no mind at the shock written on Jeremy, Bonnie, even on Elijah. He was angry at himself, at Elena, at Damon. He saw tears in Elena's eyes, but he didn't care.

Elena felt pain hearing Stefan's angry voice. She fought back the tears that threatened. She lost them both. Damon, and now, Stefan. He still blamed her.

Jeremy and Bonnie watched the scene in front of them, not understanding what was wrong, but they assumed it had something to do with Damon, knowing that Elena loved them both.

Elijah was still processing the fact that Damon, the man he felt something for, was in love with Alaric. He was surprised at the jealousy he felt and pain. He left because he couldn't watch Damon fighting for Elena with his brother, but now, learning that he was with Alaric all that time... He knew he could never win against the dead. Damon loved, and probably, will love Alaric forever. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Stefan's angry voice, and saw how he pushed Elena away. He cleared his throat.

''Okay, but that still doesn't explain why I am here.'' He said, pointing at the matter in hand.

Suddenly, Jeremy spoke looking at no one, and they immediately knew Alaric's ghost was with them.

''What?'' Jeremy asked in shock, looking at his left side, then looked at Elijah. ''I'm not saying that!'' He said in surprise and a bit of fear.

''I suppose Alaric is among us.'' Elijah said, and Jeremy nodded. ''Well?''

''He said that you are the only one who can save Damon.'' Jeremy picked the words carefully, uncomfortable with what Alaric just told him.

''Save him from what exactly?'' Stefan asked.

''Self-destruction.'' Jeremy answered.

They all knew what that meant. Damon would, if he hadn't already, shut his humanity off or choose the other way. Death.

''But why me? Why not Stefan, his brother?'' Elijah asked, his heart breaking at the thought of both possibilities. When Jeremy refused to answer, he said in a stern voice. ''Tell me what Alaric told you.''

''Because you love him.'' Jeremy finally answered, and managed to shock everyone. Again.

''What?'' Stefan asked in shock, looking at Elijah with wide eyes. ''You love Damon? How? Since when?''

Elijah was speechless. His secret was out. To be honest, he shouldn't have been surprised that Alaric knew. He was a ghost, he suspected he had the power to see. Deciding it would be for the best, now that everyone knew, to be honest, he answered.

''Yes. I do love him. I don't know how it happened, to tell you the truth. One moment, I looked at him as an arrogant young challenge, and the next...I felt attracted to him. That is the reason I saved his life all those times. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Couldn't get that charming smirk out of my mind. That is the reason I left.''

''You were scared.'' Stefan said, but the tone was gentle, not mocking, and Elijah nodded.

''Alaric said there is a spell that could turn him visible to us.'' Jeremy said breaking the silence.

''On it.'' Bonnie rushed toward the wall where the Grimoires were and started chanting.

A few moments later, one of them moved and she took it. Finding the right spell, she started chanting again. When she was done, Alaric appeared in front of them.

''Hi, guys.'' Alaric smiled warmly, then looked at Christiana. ''Thank you for your help.''

''You are welcome.'' Christiana smiled, then asked. ''I just don't understand why you contacted me? I mean, Jeremy can see ghosts.''

''I was trying to contact Jeremy, but things on this side aren't simple. I couldn't, so when I somehow saw...I don't know what that was...your aura, I guess...I appeared in your dream.''

''How did you know?'' Elijah asked. ''About how I feel for Damon, I mean.'' He elaborated, seeing the question in Alaric's eyes.

''I knew it for some time. Noticed the way you looked at him. Damon did too. He felt the attraction toward you as well, but he didn't want to explore it since we were together.'' Alaric explained calmly.

''I don't understand.'' Elena said. ''How can you be this calm about this? I mean, you obviously love Damon...''

''You are too young to understand, Elena.'' Alaric sighed. ''I do love him and I know he loved me too. Still loves me. But, I accepted him as he is. We were two broken souls who found each other. We were friends first, then lovers. He came clean to me and we talked about it. To be honest, I even encouraged him to try it, to make a move, but he didn't want to. I knew I would die. Sooner or later. I didn't want to be a vampire and he never forced me.''

''I don't know what to say.'' Elena confessed, and both Bonnie and Jeremy nodded, agreeing with her.

Elijah and Stefan partly understood but they didn't voice their thoughts. That kind of love, acceptance, was rare to find.

''He will never love me as he loves you, Alaric.'' Elijah sighed. ''Even if you are dead now, he will love you forever. I can't win against that.''

''Elijah, you have to find him. Save him from himself. You love him, and I'm positive your love will bring him back. I will remain in his heart, I know that, and you know that, but you have nothing but time. Some day, he will love you back.''

''And you will be okay with that?'' Christiana asked.

''I want him to be happy.'' Alaric answered calmly, then looked at Elijah. ''I want to show you something. Close your eyes and focus on me, my aura.''

"Can I see too?'' Stefan asked, needing to know.

''I suppose.'' Alaric answered.

Elijah, and everyone else, did as he was instructed, putting his trust in the ghost, and soon, he found himself somewhere far away. He looked around and saw Damon and Alaric in their last moments.

'She chose Stefan over you.'' Elijah heard evil Alaric smirking evilly. ''I'm not surprised, not really. Nobody loves you, Damon. So, why don't you do everyone a favor and let me kill you?''

''You did.'' Damon whispered. ''You loved me.''

Elijah's heart broke hearing the pain in Damon's voice and seeing the tears in his eyes. The next moment evil Alaric lounged at Damon in anger, using his new speed and strength, throwing Damon of guard and on his back. Damon did nothing while he punched him over and over.

''That human was worthless. A vampire hunter falling for a vampire! He should've kill you, not becoming your friend, especially kissing you! I'm his dark side, side that hates all vampires, especially you, and I'm certainly not going to make the same mistake. I'm going to kill you!''

''Then kill me! But you know I'm right. Ric loved me and I loved him! No matter what, we loved each other, and you can't do anything about that!'' Damon said, spluttering blood.

Elijah felt fear clutching his heart when he saw the stake Alaric held, pointed right above Damon's heart, ready to kill, when suddenly Alaric started to choke, dropping on his knees next to Damon.

''What's happening?'' Alaric asked, spluttering water.

''I don't know. Ric?'' Damon asked.

''It's me, love.'' Alaric answered, smiling. ''Something must've happen to Elena. I'm dying.''

''No! No, you are not! You can't! You can't die!'' Damon said, tears falling.

''I don't have much time, Damon. I loved you, I love you and I will love you forever! Don't ever forget that, Damon. Find someone to love when I'm gone. If possible, I will send someone to you. I only ask one thing from you.''

''What?'' Damon chocked, pulling Ric closer to him.

''Don't lose yourself. Kiss me for the last time, love.'' Alaric whispered and their lips met.

It was sweet, tender, heated...full of love... Elijah felt it himself, and saw Alaric lifting his hand to caress Damon's face for the last time, then how he closed his eyes, and his hand fell.

''Ric? Ric? Ric?'' Damon kept repeating the name of his lover, shaking the lifeless body in his arms, but it was no use. ''Ric? NOOO! You can't be dead! No! Ric! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! RIC!''

Hearing the scream full of pain brought them back. Bonnie, Elena and Christiana were crying, and Stefan barely held the tears back. Elijah didn't even realize his cheeks were wet. Jeremy held his sister and Bonnie in his arms, trying to be strong for them.

Somehow, they were able to feel the pain Damon felt when Alaric died in his arms, knowing that in that moment, Damon's heart broke completely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>/ Thank you for reading and let me know your thoughts. I love hearing from you. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **SAVE HIM  
><strong>Type Multipart Fic  
>Characters: Damon, Elijah, OC (Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Alaric in the background)<br>Pairing Damon/Elijah  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, HurtComfort  
>Summary: ''Sometimes I can see visions, people who died who have unfinished business. And this man pointed me to you.''<p>

DISCLAIMER Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC's

**AN/** First, I thought about your wishes considering Stefan with Christiana, but, somehow, I can't see it. Sorry. However, I do have something special planned for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

''I'm sorry.'' Alaric said, looking at Elijah with tears in his eyes. ''But, I needed to show you our last moments together. You needed to know what you would be against at.''

''If you think that he will love me after you, you are so wrong. There is no way...'' Elijah said.

''He will.'' Alaric interrupted him. ''I'm sure of that. Just give him time.''

''I'm with Elijah, here, Alaric.'' Jeremy said, looking at the ghost.

''Oh, ye of little faith.'' Alaric rolled his eyes, then looked around, knowing his time here with his friends would be over soon.

And, there is one more thing he had to do. Seeing Christiana's life, knowing how she missed her brother, he had to tell her...without telling her. He couldn't interfere in people's life, or tell them their future, but if she decided to take his advice, it would change her destiny.

''My borrowed time is closing in. Christiana, thank you, again. However, you should join Elijah on this trip. I can't tell you why and I can't force you, but it will be good for you.''

Hearing that, Christiana was surprised. She thought she was over now. Now that Elijah knew why she sought him out. Part of her was sad she had to leave, go back to New York and live her boring life, forgetting everything and mostly these people she started to like, even if she just met them. Apparently, her departure would have to wait, and she nodded to the ghost.

''Thank you too, Bonnie. Elijah, I wish you all the luck. Jeremy, thank you for trying talking to Damon.'' He continued with his goodbye's, then looked at the girl he loved as if she was his own daughter. ''Elena, sort out your feelings. I know you fell for Damon during the last couple of months, I mean how could you not? It's Damon we're talking about.'' He smirked. ''But I also know Stefan is the one for you. You two love each other. Don't let this come between you.'' He said gently, then looked at the sad vampire. ''Stefan, don't blame Elena for Damon's leaving. It's not hers or yours fault. Now that you know the reason. He loves you, although he has trouble showing it.''

''He isn't the only one. I have trouble showing that I love him as well. But, I promise, when we find him, I will never again treat him the same.'' Stefan promised, and Alaric smiled.

''I know. You two spend the last century and a half fighting for no good reason. It is time the Salvatore's become brothers again. And you can tell him I said so.'' Alaric smirked. Looking at them with warmth in his eyes one more time, he said in a sad tone. ''Goodbye.'' Then he disappeared.

/

Every single one of them felt sadness when the ghost disappeared, knowing they wouldn't see him ever again. He had crossed over, but they also knew he would be watching over them.

''Bonnie?'' Elijah asked, looking at the young witch. ''Can you do a spell and locate Damon?''

''No problem.'' Bonnie answered, then turned toward the younger Salvatore. ''Stefan, I will need a map and a few drops of your blood.''

Stefan nodded, then after a few moments dropped his blood on the map on the table. Bonnie started chanting.

''He is somewhere in Canada.'' Bonnie said, when the blood drops moved over the map.

''I'm coming with you.'' Stefan suddenly announced, making a decision, looking at the Original vampire who raised an eyebrow. ''If you wouldn't mind, that is.'' He added, a small blush forming on his face.

Elijah nodded his agreement, then looked at the woman who he had to thank for this, because his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Damon again.

''Christiana, are you coming as well?'' Elijah asked.

Christiana was silent for a long moment. Truth is, since she heard Alaric saying she should go, she felt it in her heart. Like something, or someone, was waiting for her.

''I would like to, if you wouldn't mind my company, but...'' She said, then stopped, feeling uncomfortable.

''But?'' Elijah probed.

''It's just...I don't have enough money for the plane ticket and...'' She finally spluttered, lowering her head.

''Again with the same, Christiana?'' Elijah asked, rolling his eyes. ''I will pay for everything. You have nothing to worry about. What ever you need, just say. New clothes, souvenirs, anything. Because, I'm sure you haven't stepped a foot away from New York.''

''But...'' Cristiana tried.

''Christiana, you will insult me if you continue with this absurdness.'' Elijah warned, and she caved.

''Okay.'' She finally agreed.

''Good. Was that so hard to say?'' Elijah asked good-naturedly.

Those who were listening started giggling, never seeing the Original vampire that at ease. It was a good look on him. Elena was silent, knowing why Stefan decided to join Elijah on the trip. Part was because he wanted to find his brother, but the other reason was that he wanted to be away from her. And she couldn't blame him. She did fall for his brother, just the way Katherine had a long time ago. Even if she tried not to, pushing his flirting away, Damon somehow managed to get under her skin. Alaric was right. How couldn't he? He was Damon, after all. He even managed that Alaric, a man who came in to their town to kill the vampire who killed his wife, fell in love with the said vampire. Damon had the charm that no one could resist.

Elijah made a call, buying three plane tickets to Canada, then after he was done, spoke. ''The plane leaves in four hours. Stefan, if you are set to go, I would suggest you start packing. I will show Christiana the town since we have the time. Meet us at the Grill.''

''Okay. I will meet you there.'' Stefan smiled.

''Stefan, Stefan.'' Jeremy suddenly smirked. ''Aren't you forgetting one tincy wincy detail here?''

''No. I don't think so.'' The younger Salvatore looked at him in confusion.

''How do you think you will find Damon? Canada is pretty big.'' Jeremy asked smugly.

''I have contacts there.'' Elijah answered instead of Stefan.

''Sure, you can go that way, but why doesn't Stefan leave a vial of his blood with Bonnie, and when you get there, call us and she can do another spell. I mean, even with your contacts it will be like searching for a needle in a haystack. And Damon IS on the run, so to speak.''

''That is actually not a bad idea.'' Stefan agreed, blushing, and everyone chuckled.

''It was nice meeting you all.'' Christiana said, noticing Elijah wanted to leave.

''It was nice to meet you too, Christiana.'' They said back, and when Elijah nodded, they watched them go.

/

Stefan packed his bag, took his documents, then sensed another presence in his room. Since Bonnie and Jeremy left soon after he gave them a vial of his blood, he knew the person was Elena. Turning around, he noticed her at the doorway of his room.

''I'm so sorry, Stefan.'' She started. ''I don't know how it happened, but it is you I love more. You have to believe me.'' Elena pleaded.

''I know, Elena.'' Stefan sighed. ''And I love you too. But, I also need some time. My brother needs me now more than you do. Maybe some time apart will be good for us. I'm sorry for my harsh words and how I acted earlier.''

''I understand. I will wait for you.'' Elena whispered, then started to leave.

Stefan rushed and stood in front of her. He pulled her toward him and kissed her. Her hands went automatically around his neck, and she returned the kiss. It was a bittersweet one. Part a goodbye, part a promise. They both felt it.

Leaning his forehead on Elena's, he promised. ''I will be back. I love you.''

''I love you too, Stefan.'' Elena smiled.

/

Stefan entered the Grill and immediately noticed the Original vampire sitting in the booth with Christiana, having lunch.

''I took the liberty of ordering something for you too.'' Elijah said when Stefan joined them.

''Thank you.'' Stefan said, hiding his surprise, and a couple of moments later, Matt brought a plate in front of him.

''I must say I fell in love with this town.'' Christiana said warmly. ''It has a history I've never dreamed of.''

''Yes, it does.'' Stefan agreed. ''Damon and I, we were born here, over a century and a half ago. Every once and awhile, we come back. It is our home. Always was and always will be.''

"Even though I'm a city girl, born and raised in New York, I always dreamed of living in a small town like this one, where everyone knows each other. Where everyone threats everyone like family. You can't get that in a big city.'' Christiana said dreamily.

''I know what you mean. I lived in New York for a couple of months. I didn't like it. But, when you are a vampire it is a great place for blending in. No one looks at you twice. In a city big as New York you could live for decades and no one would think anything suspicious about how you look the same.'' Stefan said, finishing with his lunch.

''For a vampire, that is a good thing, right?'' Christiana asked, curious.

''Sometimes it is, sometimes it isn't.'' Elijah answered. ''It is true, you can blend easier, stay for as long as you want, but you also get lonely. No one wants to know you well, become your friend. A nod from a neighbor next door is all you get. In a town small like this one, you can form a life, with friends, and you can never feel alone.''

Both Stefan and Christiana heard the strange note in Elijah's voice. Stefan knew about what the Original vampire was talking about. He felt like that more than he ever wanted to admit, almost all his life. If it weren't for Damon, even though they fought a lot, he would've ended his life a long time ago. But now, he had Elena. He would never again feel like that, he was certain of that.

''I'm sorry.'' Christiana said gently, looking at the Original vampire. ''But, if it means anything, you have a friend in me. And you too, Stefan.'' She added, looking at the young vampire across from her.

Elijah felt warmth in his heart. He knew she wasn't saying that because she was compelled to, he only compelled her to accept that vampires exist. No, she said that because she really meant it. Not many humans react like that, and he was touched. And he could clearly see, Stefan was as well.

''We should go.'' Elijah said, clearing his throat.

''We should.'' Stefan added, standing up.

In the plane, they talked, getting to know each other. Christiana was curious about Damon, and Stefan told them stories about him, about them. They laughed hearing how Damon always got into trouble. When Stefan showed her the picture of his brother, Christiana couldn't help but comment.

''He looks devilishly hot.''

''Yeah, that is a common opinion.'' Stefan chuckled.

When he was done talking, Stefan asked Christiana to tell her story, curious about the woman sitting next to him, and she told them. About her family, her life. She told them things she never told anyone.

''I'm so sorry about your brother.'' Stefan said, squeezing her hand in support. ''I can hear in your voice you still miss him.''

''I do.'' Christiana sighed. ''I can't help but feel robbed somehow. Since I do have visions, I always thought he would contact me. Even to say goodbye. But he never did. And we were very close. We had nothing to burry. The car he was in, with his friend, was nothing but a pile of burned metal when the police and the firefighters got to the scene.''

''I'm sorry. But, if it helps, I think he is in a better place now, looking over you.'' Elijah said gently.

''I know. And it does help.'' Christiana smiled, tears in her eyes.

Their conversation stopped when the pilot announced they would land in a couple of minutes. Soon, they were on Canadian ground and Stefan called Bonnie.

''We landed. Where to next?'' Stefan asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** I've decided to stop here. I hope you liked this chapter and the bonding among our three travelers. The plot for Christiana is set. See ya next week. Thanks for reading. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **SAVE HIM  
><strong>Type: Multipart Fic  
>Characters: Stefan, Elijah, Christiana, Damon, Enzo, OC2, OC3<br>Pairing Damon/Elijah  
>Genre: Angst, Romance, HurtComfort  
>Summary: ''Sometimes I can see visions, people who died who have unfinished business. And this man pointed me to you.''<p>

DISCLAIMER Don't own TVD, but I do own my OC's

AN/ Another chapter is here. No Damon here, he will be in chapter 6, though. Let's see how the search party is going. *snickers* Oh, one OC will make an appearance.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

If they thought it would be easy tracking Damon, even with Bonnie's help, they were deadly wrong. Since he had days on them, traveling day and night, and they were with Christiana, a human with needs like eating and sleeping, it became clear that if Damon didn't stop somewhere for a couple of days, the chance to get to him were very slim. Even Christiana knew that, and that was what she said two weeks later, when they were exiting one more town, where Damon was, but left five days before.

''It is my fault.''

''What is?'' Stefan asked in confusion, looking at the woman, sitting in the back seat, in the rear mirror.

''You would've probably already found Damon if it weren't for me. I'm just slowing you down. If...'' Christiana didn't get the time to finish her thought because Elijah, who was sitting on the front seat, abruptly turned around, and spoke in a hard tone.

''I would suggest you don't finish what you started to say. We are not leaving you in some town to continue alone, or sending you home. Is that clear?''

''But...'' Christiana argued.

''No more, Christiana. You are stuck with us. We will find Damon, even with our pace, don't worry. Sooner or later.'' Elijah said.

''What Elijah meant, with you being stuck with us, is that we love your company, and we don't mind if we are days behind Damon. I hope you feel the same?'' Stefan said gently, chuckling silently.

''I do. Believe me, I do. This trip is the best thing that happened to me in my whole life, and I thank you for the opportunity.'' Christiana smiled warmly, then rushed. ''But, I can't help but feel that I'm slowing you down.''

''Unbelievable!'' Elijah mumbled silently, but loud enough for only Stefan to hear. ''Do I have to compel her again? Stubborn as a mule.'' He said the last part aloud, noticing with a satisfaction how the woman behind them rolled her eyes.

''Yeah, Christiana can easily rival Damon.'' Stefan chuckled. ''When you and my brother end up together, he will drive you crazy, and I can't wait to see your face after he defies you. I'm sure it will be priceless!''

After so many days together, Stefan didn't feel uncomfortable or wary of the Original vampire. It was the opposite. They were starting to become very good friends, and he could talk freely, and even make fun of Elijah, knowing he wouldn't mind.

''I'm looking forward to that.'' Elijah said almost dreamily, thinking of the blue-eyed vampire. ''His arrogance, beside good looks and cockiness, the way he doesn't back down, is what drove me to him."

''You are a strange man.'' Stefan commented, shaking his head.

''Why?'' Elijah asked in confusion.

''Most people would leave, not wanting to spend their time fighting with him all the time. But you, you crave for that.'' Stefan explained.

''I like a challenge. And Damon is one big challenge. When someone constantly agrees with you, it gets boring after a while.''

''You know what the best part with those kinds of couple is?'' Christiana asked. ''Making up.'' She smirked, seeing a question in their eyes.

''Right.'' Stefan drawled.

''Did he tell you about the time we were officially met by Carol Lockwood?'' Elijah asked with a nostalgic smile on his face.

''No. But, Alaric told me the two of you had an argument in one of the rooms.''

''An argument.'' Elijah snorted. ''He dared to take me down. Even though he knew I was much older and stronger than him.''

''Yup. I can easily picture that.'' Stefan chuckled.

''Even after I drove a pencil into his neck, he didn't back down. I must confess I was surprised. Usually, the vampires, knowing who I am, run away.'' Elijah continued.

''I don't know if I've ever seen Damon running away from someone, or something.'' Stefan commented. ''If anything, he is thrilled to have something dangerous to deal with. Otherwise, he gets bored.''

''And we wouldn't want that.'' Elijah smirked, and rolled his eyes.

''When did yours feelings change?'' Christiana asked curious.

''I think it was around the time Rose died.'' Elijah mused. ''Somehow, I was able to see how much he was hurting, even if he claimed he had no feelings whatsoever. But, I saw him drinking more than usual, and following him a couple of times, saw him kneeling on her grave and crying.''

''I didn't know that.'' Stefan said silently, remembering those days and how Damon seemed unaffected by her death.

Now, he knew it was all an act. Now he knew that every time he accused him about not having feelings, how Damon lost his human part, he was hurting him. And that thought brought tears to his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. Stefan felt like he had no idea who his brother really was. He didn't even know about Damon and Alaric being together and in love. How could've he missed the signs? If he weren't so blindly convinced his brother loved Elena, maybe none of this would've happen. Maybe he wouldn't have pushed Damon away.

''Don't blame yourself, Stefan.'' Elijah said, noticing the blinking and a thin line on the younger Salvatore's mouth, knowing what was on Stefan's mind. ''You couldn't have known they were together. Like Jeremy said, they kept is a secret.''

''I know.'' Stefan sighed. ''But, I can't help it. I feel like I was the one who pushed him away.''

''You and Damon need to sit down and talk. Clear what ever is wrong. Be honest with each other. Before anything happens and you lose him forever. I would give anything to have my brother with me again, take back the words I told him before he left.'' Christiana whispered, then locking her eyes with Stefan's in the rear mirror. ''I know both of you are vampires, and can't die that easily, but nothing in this world is certain.''

Knowing and seeing that the younger Salvatore was overwhelmed, Elijah pointed at the little cozy inn he knew that was some miles before them and they agreed to spend the night there, and search for Damon in the bars, already knowing the outcome. He was there but he left.

Entering the small town and after refreshing and dinner they went for a walk. Suddenly, Stefan saw a familiar face from his past walking past them.

''Mark?'' Stefan asked in shock, recognizing a man he hadn't seen for more than 70 years.

''Unbelievable! Both Salvatore's in the same week!'' Mark said and they hugged.

''You saw Damon? When?'' Stefan asked quickly and Mark raised an eyebrow.

''A couple of days ago. Is he alright? He looked somewhat down. Not his usual self. And he drank a lot. And when I say a lot, I mean there is no Bourbon left in this town.''

''A lot has happened. We are looking for him.'' Stefan sighed. ''Mark, I want you to meet Christiana and Elijah.'' He said, introducing them.

''Elijah?'' Mark's eyes went wide recognizing the name. ''As in an Original?''

''One and only. So, you've heard of me?'' Elijah asked with an air of arrogance.

''Who hasn't? It is a pleasure to meet you in person.'' Mark said holding out his hand. After a shake, he asked. ''If I'm not too bold, can I join you? I'm curious about Damon and you being here, I must confess. And, I would like to know this beautiful woman a bit more.'' He added with a smile, noticing a small blush on her face.

He wasn't the only one. Elijah and Stefan shared a look and nodded. Christiana liked the man in front of her in an instant. He was charming and very good looking. She estimated he was in his early thirties. Green eyes, dark brown hair, flawless face. Her heart began beating faster hearing his words. She didn't think of herself as beautiful and she was surprised that this man did. Part of her hoped that her two companions would agree to Mark's request about joining them and when they did, she felt happiness. She wanted to know about him as well.

After the drinks were brought on the booth table in the corner of the bar they were sitting in, Stefan and Elijah informed Mark about everything that had been going on. From the start. About Katherine, about Elena, about Klaus and the rest of Elijah's siblings, about Alaric. Mark was shocked hearing that Katherine was alive and well all the time, but he was mostly shocked learning about Damon and Alaric falling in love. The way Damon talked about Katherine he thought he would love her for eternity. But, he also understood. She tricked him, lied to him, and it was time Damon stoped loving her.

Mark was curious why Christiana, a human, was with them, searching for the older Salvatore. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way her red hair looked in the dimmed bar light... She was sitting across him, next to Elijah, and Stefan was sitting next to him.

''So? Chrissy, how did you end up with vampires?" Mark asked, trying out the nickname on his tongue and he liked it.

''Chrissy?'' Stefan smirked, raising an eyebrow and Mark just grinned at him.

''Alaric came into my dream and said I needed to find Elijah. That he is the only one who can save Damon. You see, sometimes I have visions of dead people with messages for their love ones.'' Christiana explained, fighting the blush after hearing the cute nickname.

She hadn't heard it for years because only her brother would call her like that. But, even though it felt nice hearing it again, it brought back the memories. Both bad and good.

''When Christiana and I came to Mystic Falls we learned Damon had left. Elena's brother, due to the events of being magically brought among the living, can still see ghosts who haven't crossed over, managed to contact him and we learned the truth.'' Elijah continued.

''But why did Alaric ask for you? Why not Stefan who is his brother? Even if they don't always get along.'' Mark asked.

''Because Alaric knew that I fell for Damon.'' Elijah whispered softly, thinking of the blue-eyed vampire.

''Oh.'' Was all that Mark said. Suddenly, he grinned, looking at Christiana. ''So, you can see visions? You sure you haven seen someone saying something about little 'ol me?''

''No. Why would I?'' Christiana asked and her brows furrowed in confusion.

''Oh, I don't know. Maybe to inform you about a handsome stranger coming into your life that will sweep you out of your feet?'' Mark asked cockily, noticing the smirks on both Elijah and Stefan's faces.

''You are so full of yourself.'' Christiana rolled her eyes.

''I only speak the truth, Chrissy.'' Mark grinned, then looked at Stefan and Elijah. ''Do you mind if I join you?''

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Sorry for the shortness, guys. As you know I left you with two cliffies on my other stories and I'm working very hard on them.

I hope you liked it and please review.


End file.
